Danny's Mentor
by PhantomD
Summary: Sequel to "Sam and the Plant Queen." Sam now has ghost powers and is helping Danny fight ghosts in a new way. When Danny disappears for an hour or two every week, without telling Tucker and Sam, Sam takes it upon herself to find out why. (New Title! Previously Danny's Powers and Sam's Curiosity). DxS and slight TxV and TxJ
1. Chapter 1: Both Their Powers

"Guys you need to slow down!" Tucker cried out at his two best friends. "You know I can't keep up with you when you fly that fast!" He ran faster to try and catch up with them.

"Maybe if you'd let me have one of my vines carry you..." Sam started to say and rolled her eyes at Tucker.

"Absolutely not. I hate plants and yours just remind me of that awful day," Tucker shuddered at the memory.

Sam glared at Tucker. "Then don't complain when we fly to fast for you. It's not my fault your scooter is being repaired."

"It wouldn't have to be repaired if someone hadn't _crushed_ it with a TREE!"

"That was an accident! Danny had just as much trouble controlling his powers when he first got them as well."

Tucker made a sour face. "He never threw a tree at me by accident. He just fell through floors all the time!"

Danny intervened before something bad could happen. "Guys! Focus, we have TWO ghosts to catch!"

The two of them glared at each other but kept running/flying after Skulker and Ember whose ideas of a date was running around terrorizing the citizens of Amity Park. Unfortunately for the couple of a month, Danny and Sam, their idea of a date was not chasing after ghosts and having their best friend tag along even if they loved him like a brother.

"Whelps, as much as I would love to have all your pelts on my wall, today is not that day as we are celebrating our anniversary. So leave, before I change my mind!" Skulker cried out to the trio.

"Then take your anniversary elsewhere!" Shouted Sam, "Tucker, grab the Thermos!"

"Oh no you don't, dipstick," said Ember before she wailed on her guitar, causing Danny and Sam to cover their ears while Tucker dropped the Thermos. It rolled away and Tucker scrambled to get it while Danny and Sam distracted the ghostly couple.

Unfortunately, in his rush to capture them, he accidentally sucked up Sam in the process.

"Whoops..." Tucker said as Danny glared at him.

"Dude, I know you're mad at her, but that's just plain cruel."

The geek boy shrugged, "It was totally an accident, but she deserved it. Did I mention she dropped a tree on my scooter?"

"I was there, remember? Although I do have to admit, her powers are kind of funny to watch go haywire. Was it this funny when it happened to me?"

"Yes, absolutely. Watching you fall through the floor and chairs all the time was priceless. You don't find comedy like that all the time."

"We'd better hurry back to Fenton Works and let her out of there before she kills us. I'd like to stay on her good side if you know what I mean," Danny said with a wink.

"Gross dude," Tucker said, "I don't need to know about that. Those bruises around your wrists leave too much to the imagination as it is."

Danny looked surprised at his comment, and then looked down at his wrists back in human form. "Shit, dammit Sam! Those vines of yours are worse than rope!"

"Too. Much. Information."

"You're the one who brought it up."

* * *

An hour later, the three friends were sitting in Danny's room, Sam still livid from being caught in the Fenton Thermos. More times than he could count, Danny had to stop his girlfriend from binding Tucker with vines and throwing him out the window.

"I said I was sorry and that it was a complete accident."

Sam said nothing but continued to shoot daggers from her glare. Tucker knew it would take a little while for her to calm down so he excused himself and went home, leaving the couple alone. The ghost boy sat down on the bed, leaned over to Sam and put his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. She sighed and turned towards him, frowning.

"I never realized how hard it is to have these ghost powers. How did you manage it? I'm so sick of phasing through things and having plants go crazy around me."

Danny shrugged, "You get used to it. The phasing through things happens but it should stop once you have your powers better under control. As for the plant part... I can't really help you with that, but control will come with time. Do you want to go practice? I've been taking extra time to better control everything. There's less ghosts hanging around here lately for some reason, but I'm taking full advantage of it. I can't wait to show you what I can do!"

Sam giggled and nodded at the blue-eyed boy as they phased into the lab, two floors below his room. Danny's parents had recently renovated their lab to have an anti-ghost practice room to test their new inventions without destroying the walls, which the hybrid and his girlfriend used on occasion when no one was home. Lucky for the two, his parents wouldn't be home for a few hours giving them plenty of time to practice.

"So what new trick did you want to show me?"

"My ecto-rays. They're slightly different than usual. They're more... precise."

Sam looked quizzically at him but he smiled and turned towards the targets that were set up along the far wall. Controlling his powers into his hands, he created spheres in his hands that were a darker green than usual. Sam watched in wonder as Danny shot the ecto blast clean through the middle of the target with barely a scorch mark in sight. The half ghost boy smiled before holding up a finger as if to say 'I'm not done yet.'

Sam nodded and waited where she was for Danny to show her the next trick up his sleeve. Concentrating again, Danny duplicated himself flawlessly into two Phantoms. He performed the same ecto-blast and then in the blink of an eye, they both vanished to reappear on either side of Sam.

"Danny, that's nothing new, you've been able to duplicate for a while now."

"Au contraire Sam. Did you not see how fast it happened?" he said and did it again, this time with her understanding.

"You can teleport now? Why haven't you told us this before?"

"It's still a little glitchy and even when I do you can't notice, like just now. There's not puff of smoke like there's supposed to be," he said and the duplicate vanished.

"How did you learn to do that?" She asked wide-eyed.

Danny didn't know how to answer that. The truth was, Vlad had finally accepted some form of truce and agreed to spend two hours a week training with him. He hadn't told Sam and Tucker, just telling them that he was training alone on the outskirts of town. He had realized Vlad wasn't all bad and was just a lonely guy, which is why he had offered the truce.

Sam looked at Danny who was looking anxious and conflicted. She put her hand on Danny's arm and said "Danny? What's wrong?"

He came back to reality and nervously said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just knew Vlad could do it and tried to imitate him like when I did with duplication and shields."

She seemed to take that as a plausible answer, and Danny visibly relaxed a bit. He needed to ease them into it and show them Vlad wasn't as bad as he once was. They both phased back into his room and sat back down on his bed.

"Speaking of Vlad, he hasn't been harassing us as much lately. I haven't gotten to pummel the mayor since I got these powers."

"I thought you were more of a pacifist?" Danny said smirking and raised his brow.

"No avoiding my question. You've changed the subject at every mention of Vlad since the Vortex incident not too long ago. What happened while Tucker and I were in Italy?"

Danny sighed. "Nothing happened Sam, we just agreed to lay off each other for now. He has more important things to do than torture me and my family. Did you know aside from being mayor he owns and co-owns like, five or six companies?"

"Wait, you're meaning to tell me you and Vlad have a truce? And how do you even know that?"

Danny paced his room, not knowing what to say. He hadn't even told her the whole truth and she was already raising her voice at him. "Look Sam, it's nothing. I just don't have time to be fighting Vlad, not when my grades are slipping as well as the other ghosts I deal with. So I told him that and he agreed to not bother me as much. We aren't friends or anything, we just aren't necessarily arch-enemies anymore."

Frowning, Sam lay down on Danny's bed. "Fine, but I still don't trust him."

"I didn't expect you to..." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Danny said and lay next to her. He held up his wrists which were slightly red. "Tucker noticed."

"Oops, looks like I'll have to loosen them next time. It's not my fault we can't use regular rope. You phase out of it when we do things because you aren't focusing your powers AT ALL."

"Sheesh, accidentally blast an ecto ray and phase us through the floor ONE TIME, and you can't let it go," he said with a smile and pulled Sam close to him.

"Hey, that blast totally hurt and totally killed the mood when you almost phased us into the kitchen where your sister was eating a snack. The vines are there to stop your powers from going haywire."

"Even that part of Undergrowth's powers transferred to you. It's interesting, but remind me not get on your bad side. I like my freedom and powers."

"You'll be on my good side for a long time. You're my boyfriend and best friend. I like you a lot."

"I kinda like you more than that."

"You're a cheese ball."

He kissed her forehead and said, "yep, but only for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Where is the Trust?

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm sorry it took so long to post this, I have had a very hectic week. I spent Saturday at work, and the rest of my long weekend was spent driving my sister to camp. And I've worked everyday this week otherwise which I'm not used to yet. **

**But anyway, here's chapter two! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day, Danny decided to wear a long sleeve in school in order to cover the fresh marks on his arms from another night of kinky fun. He was worried about it the night before as well.

_(Flashback)_

_"Sam, let's not use the vines tonight, my wrists are still sore and bruised. I don't need everyone to know the kinky shit we do. And how would I explain the indents from the thorns?"_

_"I said I was going to loosen them and that's what I'm going to do," she said with a wink._

_"Dammit Sam, if I wasn't so horny myself, I would deny you the fun of this."_

_Sam just smiled and her eyes turned green as vines circled around Danny's arms._

_"God, you look so beautiful in green, you know that?"_

_(End flashback)_

Danny's thoughts about the night before stopped as Sam walked into the classroom. There was a collective gasp and some murmuring as she walked in and Danny could see why. Sam was standing there in her usual black combat boots but as his eyes travelled upwards, everything was different. Her black skirt was traded for black jeans and her black crop top was now an emerald green t-shirt with a low V-neck. Her hair was pulled up all the way into a ponytail instead of half up, showing her ears with small silver hoops in them and the industrial and cartilage piercings she kept hidden. The only thing that remained completely unchanged was her makeup which was dark black eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow (which was not tested on animals).

She ignored the stares and made her way down the aisles of desks to her seat at the back, next to Danny's. He continued to stare at her while she got her things out. Once he got past the initial shock of such a drastic change, he kept staring because she looked hot in tight jeans and a t-shirt. It reminded him of the time she wore his clothes during a ghost chase. He didn't think anyone could look so good in such a simple outfit. Even Paulina had never looked this good. Her hair to top it all off made him want to take her right then and there in the classroom.

"Why are you still staring?" she asked.

Danny snapped out of his daydream about her and replied "You look beautiful today. Not that I don't like it, but why the change?"

Sam blushed, "Just thought I'd change things up a little. The right shade of green can be seen as Goth and this is a darker shade of it and my hair is getting pretty long so..."

"I hope that all this wasn't because of me."

"No... Well, yes and no. I realized that green does suit me and I may have invested in some colour added to my wardrobe."

He put his hand on hers, leaned in a whispered, "You still look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Sam blushed a deeper shade of red, but before she could reply Lancer started the class. Danny squeezed her hand and looked towards the balding man talking about the significance of the colour yellow being decay and loss of innocence in a poem.

A few hours later, during their free period (that the three of them planned to have at the same time) Sam, Danny and Tucker sat on the bleachers laughing at the ninth graders who were forced into gym class like they were the year before. As they were talking about the presidents physical fitness test, Danny received a text from Vlad.

_Can't make training tonight. Reschedule for tomorrow._

Danny sighed as he always looked forwards to the training sessions that he had with the older of the half ghosts. He responded showing his discontent.

_D: Really? That's no fair. Any way you can get out of being busy?_

_V: Sorry Daniel, but feel free to practice what we worked on last week. But only if you've finished your schoolwork._

_D: Oh, c'mon Vlad, what are you? My mom?_

_V: No, we've been over that I am no longer trying to make you my son remember?_

_D: Yes, VLADDY, I know! *sigh* I'll see you tomorrow then :(_

Danny looked up to see Sam and Tucker looking at him like they had asked him a question.

"Who are you texting?" Tucker asked and tried to glance at his friend's phone, but it was pulled back before he could read anything. "Secret girlfriend?" Sam punched him.

"No, I was just talking to Danielle. She got herself a phone and we were talking about when she was going to visit next."

"Do phones even work in the ghost zone?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded. "Surprisingly yes, they do. After a long battle I finally got Technus, who I am or may not have sucked up into the thermos first, to help me set up my phone with some ghost zone tech so it would work."

"I never would have guessed that, but Technus is good at what he does."

Sam didn't say anything. She knew Danny was lying about who he was texting, but she would wait until later to either confront him or worst case scenario, steal his phone with her ghost powers. She didn't want to be "that" girlfriend but with him being a ghost, he had a lot of potentially dangerous secrets.

After their little awkward moment, their conversation returned to normal, but Sam was wary of what Danny said in case he let anything about who he was texting slip.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Tucker asked, looking scared. In her concentration, she had unknowingly wrapped vines around her legs, which were glowing with a bright green aura.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize I was using my powers. Shit why are they glowing like this?"

"Remember last night? The more you concentrate, the brighter and generally stronger the power." Danny commented. "What were you concentrating on?"

"Nothing in particular. I zoned out for a minute and was actually thinking about last night." Tucker made a disgusted face, "No, nothing like that! Danny was showing me what he had been working on in training. He can teleport!"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

Danny sighed. "Look Tuck, I didn't say anything because I'm still trying to figure it out."

"That's still cool. So what should we do before patrol tonight?"

Danny was about to suggest something since his plans got cancelled but he decided he was going to check up on old Vladdy anyway. Usually he gave Danny a reason behind his rescheduling and that fact that he didn't piqued his curiosity.

Actually, I'm gonna have to pass and just see you on patrol, Frostbite wanted to check up on my ice powers once a week until they've better developed."

"Why don't we come with you? We haven't seen him in a while." Sam chimed in.

"No! I mean, it'll be boring and I can get there faster on my own and without the spectre speeder."

Sam frowned at Danny's hastiness in telling them they couldn't go. "Come on Danny, why are you being so secretive lately?"

"I'm not, I just have a lot to do outside of ghost hunting lately. Especially since I have you to help me get that done twice as fast. You have no idea how much I appreciate that without having to worry as much as before, by the way."

"Ugh! You are impossible! Ever since I got these powers you've been keeping secrets. I'm your girlfriend now and I can actually help you! Don't you get that I'm just trying harder?"

"Sam, there are things I'm not ready to tell either of you right now. Can't you understand that?"

Sam stood up and looked down at the hybrid, "No because also as you BEST friend I thought we had more trust in each other."

Danny rose to look her in the eye. "I do trust you, but some things I know you won't accept as they are just yet and until you gain an ounce of decency towards what I'm not telling you, I will continue to NOT tell you. Either of you. Because if I do right now, I can guarantee you'll tell me I'm crazy and that you don't trust-" he cut off not wanting to reveal who they don't trust.

"Who Danny? Who can't we trust? You? Because it's starting to look that way." Sam said indignantly. She knew she could trust Danny with her life, but she was so infuriated she couldn't think straight.

"Sam, I thought you could at least understand that I mean well and I'm just not ready. I guess I was wrong." The halfa said and slipped under the bleachers, going ghost and flying off.

"He knows we still have two hours left of school right?" Tucker mentioned.

Sam shot Tucker a nasty look and followed suit to Danny, transforming and flying off in the opposite direction. Tucker sat there, shrugged and pulled out his PDA to blog (anonymously) about what had just happened.

Good thing his friends didn't know about it.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**ShadowDragon357: I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I read your review. You were pretty spot on, even though Sam doesn't know about the Vlad part... yet! **


	3. Chapter 3: Danny, Vlad and Sam

**Hey guys it's me! Here's chapter 3 a lot sooner than chapter 2 came after the first one. I actually have time this week so I'm hoping to get chapter 4 finished by the end of the week. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny wasn't telling Sam and Tucker about Vlad for exactly the reason that they had had that argument. He wasn't exactly friends with Vlad, but he had grown to think of the older half-ghost as a mentor of sorts. Which is why after his argument with Sam, he flew to Amity Heights to seek him out. He knew Vlad said he'd be busy but Danny made sure to cloak his ghost signature (something Vlad had taught him to avoid his parents' inventions) so the elder halfa wouldn't notice him. He phased though the house to check up on him only to find that Vlad wasn't in any of his usual places like his study or either of his labs. When he didn't find him, Danny checked the many extra rooms the fruitloop had but seldom used. At last, he found Vlad in a small theatre room; similar to the one he had found Jazz in the first time they visited their parents' old college friend, watching Green Bay Packers footage.

"So this is what has you so busy today?" Danny asked, turning tangible.

Without flinching or turning around Vlad said, "Shouldn't you be in History Class?"

"I asked you first."

"My engagements aren't until three, so I am relaxing until then. Now you."

Danny sighed and sat down next to him. "I would be but Sam and I had... a disagreement."

"About?"

"...You. They don't know I'm training with you and think it's unfair that I'm keeping secrets."

"How well did that conversation go? Did you tell them?"

Danny explained what happened to Vlad and for a minute the elder man sat and tapped the arm rest of the couch.

"Sorry little Badger, I'm not sure what to tell you. I do understand their issue with me, however what I don't understand is why they don't trust you enough to know you can take care of yourself and you aren't telling them for a good reason.

"That being said, with the Goth girl's new powers, either option of telling her or not telling her could end badly. With her new powers so unstable, if she takes it completely the wrong way, she could very well end up hurting her, you or me, or any number of innocent people. What you do or how you go about telling her is up to you Daniel. Think about it, as I must be off soon."

"Well thanks anyway Vlad. I'll try and think of something."

Danny flew off, still completely unsure of what to tell Sam. He hoped he would have had more time, but unknown to him, Sam watched as he flew away from Vlad's mansion, seething with anger at his untruthful statements.

She desperately wanted to know why Danny was lying and what he was doing around the likes of Vlad. She knew Danny wouldn't come forward so she decided without second thought to go to the source of the problem; the Mayor himself.

Vlad sensed a ghostly presence in his house and assumed either Danny was back or that stupid ghost Klemper wanted to be his friend again. To his surprise, it was neither and he was shocked to see Sam floating in front of his television.

"Ah, young Daniel's girlfriend, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Plasmius. I want to know what brainwashing nonsense you did to Danny that he came here willingly and without a scratch. And don't think I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"Calm down girl, I've done nothing to the boy. This was his idea. Contrary to what you, the geek boy and Jasmine may think, I don't hate him. We may have had our... differences in the past, and while I still dislike his fat oaf of a father, Danny as grown on me. I see that Maddie will never love me the way she loves him and I can only imagine the grief she would go through losing him. So I see no further reason to fight with the boy."

"How can you change that fast? One minute trying to kill Mr. Fenton and make Danny your son, to being completely civil. I just don't buy it!"

Vlad sighed, "Now I see what Daniel meant. You really are stubborn."

"You don't even know me!" Sam shouted. She wrapped him up in vines and continued, "Now tell me, what do you really want from him?"

Laughing, Vlad didn't look the least bit worried. "Oh please, you can't do anything to me. Even Daniel is only just on par with my strength nowadays. You? You've barely had enough time to fully control your powers. I could take you down in an instant."

Real fear briefly flashed across Sam's face but she wrapped him tighter. "But you won't. I've got you and these vines are ghost proof."

Vlad smirked and turned to mist, escaping Sam's binds on him. "You were saying? Although you are right that I will not hurt you. Before, Daniel would have been angry with me. Now that you're his girlfriend and I am on his good side, he would be livid at the betrayal. I would have loved to see that once upon a time but it no longer holds the same appeal as it once did. Things have changed Samantha, you need to accept that."

"Ugh, don't call me Samantha! How am I supposed to suddenly trust you? You've done nothing for the last year but make Danny's life a living hell. Tucker Jazz and I have all the reason in the world to believe you're lying."

"Fine, believe what you will. Daniel trusts me and he is just simply trying to get you to understand that. Maybe you should try and get to know me as well and realize I'm not all bad. Another suggestion is to put your own thoughts away for a minute and listen to what he has to say if you love him."

"I'm not going to stand here and take suggestions from you. Stay away from Danny, you got that?" she said jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Alright, I'll humour you and cease contact with the boy for a time. Don't blame me if he doesn't take kindly to it. But that just because I won't talk to him, doesn't mean he won't come searching for me." Vlad stepped back and Sam gaped as his easy compliance. She shot him one last glare before flying out of his mansion.

"What a mess you're in my boy."

* * *

As Sam flew out of Amity Heights, she could feel the anger causing plants to grow at an exponential rate, but she didn't care. She needed to blow off steam and this was helping. She knew Danny's parents wouldn't be home so she flew there and set up targets to blast in their lab.

_How could Danny trust him?_

**BLAST!**

_Why wouldn't he tell us?_

**BLAST!**

_What is Vlad trying to do to him?_

**BLAST!**

_We can't- _

"Sam?"

**BLAST!**

She whipped around to see Danny in his human form with confusion painted all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten I live here?" he responded flatly.

"You know what I meant. Why are you in the lab?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you that, but I can see why. I heard ecto-blasts and came down to see what was going on."

"Well it's just me so you can go now."

"We need to talk."

"I don't see what about. You're clearly a liar who's been brainwashed by a crazy fruitloop. What is there to say?"

"Brainwashed? Are you crazy? I'm still me Sam. Still Danny who just has one less villain to deal with."

"How am I supposed to believe you Danny? We've been friends for eight years and you can just keep something like that from me?"

"That doesn't excuse why I had to find out from your ex-arch nemesis."

"What?" Danny said looking panicked.

"'_Look Sam, it's nothing, I just don't have time to be fighting Vlad.'_ Isn't that what you said? You neglected to mention you were FRIENDS!"

"You talked to him?"

"Yes Danny. Right after you flew off from HIS HOUSE! Of course I was going to go talk to him."

"What did he tell you?"

Sam scoffed. "It doesn't matter what he told me, because I don't buy that he's changed."

"He didn't tell you. Sam, just let me explain-"

"No Danny. Not until you realize what a liar he is. He's just going to stab you in the back once you turn around and let your guard down. So when you understand that, we'll talk."

"Sam wait!" Danny called, but she was already gone. "God dammit!" he cried and let a huge bright blue ball of ectoplasm hit one of the targets, disintegrating it into a pile of ash.

_Well that's new..._ he thought.

* * *

As Sam flew off, tears threatened to fall, but she held back, knowing it wasn't worth it. _Dammit Danny, why can't you just see I'm trying to help and understand?_ She thought.

**_Because boys are stubborn._**

Sam stopped flying. "Who said that?"

**_Have you forgotten me so soon my dear?_**

"You? But you disappeared when Danny beat Undergrowth!"

The voice laughed. **_I will never truly disappear. I will always be an entity of the ghost zone. I am... in a way connected to you. However I cannot do anything but watch and speak to you, so fear not._**

"Maybe you can help. How am I supposed to show Danny what an idiot he's being?"

**_Give him time. Make sure to keep a close eye on him though. He knows what he's doing but I sense a problem for him in the near future. _**

"Vlad... I knew it."

**_Perhaps. But perhaps not. It has to do with the first half-ghost but do not be so quick to make decisions. I must go now. Good luck..._**

"Wait! What do you mean it might not be Vlad? Tell me!" but the Plant Queen was gone. "Ah shit."

* * *

**And the Plant Queen has returned! What will that mean for Sam? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sam Forgives and is Forgiven?

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, my internet sucked. We have to replace our internet modem and then get the Rogers guy to come in and look at it before it finally worked. I just have a lot of stuff on my plate, with work and course selection for school next year. And one of my roommates next year is being a bitch and my other roommates and I are kind of thinking about kicking her out because of it. She has family who offered to let her live with them next year for school so it's not like she wouldn't have anywhere to live. That would just be plain cruel of us (even though she has been very unfair and rude over the last few months).**

**But here is chapter 4! I'll be the first to admit and warn you about how OOC Sam is in the next few chapters, but if things work out on paper (or microsoft word) like they do in my mind, it will all make sense in the future! Without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

After the Plant Queen stopped talking to her, Sam thought a lot about what she had said about Danny and Vlad, even if it was vague and barely anything to go on. She knew that she had to eventually talk to Danny about everything that was going on with Vlad. It went against all of her personality to not speak up but she decided she needed to listen and let Danny try and explain the messed up things that were going on. She really liked Danny and didn't want to ruin things over some stupid cheese-head villain.

Flying to school the next day, she thought about exactly what she wanted to say to him. She wouldn't be able to talk to him until lunch time and even then, Tucker was going to be around and she needed to do this, just the two of them. She knew Tucker had something to do with Valerie during their free period, so she decided that would be the ideal time to get it over with.

Danny didn't even look at her throughout English, and she wouldn't see him while he had Biology and she had Latin. Another period of Astronomy went by, but this time she understood since he never paid attention to anything but what the teacher said during his favourite subject, even if he knew what she was saying off by heart. Finally lunch time rolled around, and she caught him before he ran off to his locker, with an irritated face on.

"Danny, wait! I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we talk about it during our free period and at least carry on a normal conversation over lunch?"

Danny's face softened and said, "Of course Sam, that's all I wanted to do."

Sam smiled and gave him a hug before they walked off to get their lunches from their lockers, something they learned to do after their first year of the many gross surprises their school cafeteria had to offer.

When they got to the cafeteria, Tucker was waiting for them and saw how they were talking again. "Glad to see you two talking, because the only thing worse than being a third wheel is being the third wheel in a relationship argument with your two best friends."

"At least we don't do what the stupid A-list whores do and make out with their boyfriends in front of their friends," Sam said gesturing to Paulina making out with Dash then shuddered. "I can't believe I even thought about kissing him, even if it was to save our asses from Ember."

"That still hurts when I think about it. Whatever Ember had done to me with that spell seriously amped up jealousy and heartbreak, and we weren't even dating then!" Danny said, putting his hand to his chest.

"Don't even remind me of that. Sometimes I still do that thing where my brain remembers something it learned from the Cramtastic Mark 5." Tucker said. "It's ruined my chances with the ladies a couple times."

"Sure Tuck, that was what the problem was," Danny smirked.

"Speaking of you and the ladies, what's going on with Valerie today?" Sam asked.

"She needs help with some ghost hunting stuff. She knows that I know she fights ghost and also knows that I'm friends with you, Danny so she wants some tech input on some upgrades."

"Tucker, you know Valerie is going to try and waste Danny and potentially me with that stuff right?"

Tucker shrugged. "Yea I know but I won't give her anything that will be a disadvantage to either of you, like adding a freeze blaster to kill your plants," and added under his breath, "as much as I'd like to."

"Don't worry Sam; she's not going to hurt us too badly. And honestly, if it comes down to it, my last resort is to tell her the truth about me. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't hurt me."

"Who won't hurt you?" a voice said from behind him, "because if someone is going to hurt you, I'll hurt them."

Danny and Sam turned to see Valerie behind them. The irony of her statement made Sam want to laugh. Although Valerie and Danny had a thing, there was nothing left between them especially after Sam and Danny became a thing. Sam still had her issues with her, but Valerie had sort of been integrated into their group on occasion. She had decided to sit with them today which put a damper on any talk about ghosts. Sam also had to pay special attention not to let her powers go out of control, although she had been getting better with each passing day. She was nowhere near Danny's level of control, but she had been showing significant improvement.

Sam thought about that and realized how much improvement Danny had gained so soon. _Does Vlad have anything to do with that?_ She thought.

Once lunch was over with no mishaps, the four students went off to class. An hour went by and Sam and Danny found themselves sitting in the same spot as they had been 24 hours before hand.

"So Danny, I was thinking last night and I realized I never let you actually explain what was going on with Vlad before I jumped in with my opinions of him. So I'm here to listen today. Promise."

Danny smiled before launching into his explanation. "The only reason I'm even talking to Vlad is because he's training me. I haven't been totally lying when I said I was training for a few hours every so often. I was just training with him. That's how I've gotten so good at duplication and learning how to teleport. At first it was just a truce but then I realized this man has 20 years more of experience under his belt and I asked him to train me. He seemed pretty willing to do it and since then, he's been way nicer to me and has even given up on getting my mother.

"So since I asked him he's been really helping me develop my powers at a much faster rate than before. What I've learned with him in the last month would have taken me two or three months to learn on my own. It's really nice to just have a teacher help me. He's like the Mr. Lancer of ghost powers when Lancer isn't trying too hard. He's someone who I'm growing to look up to. That being said, I refuse to wear a suit and go to stupid functions with him even though he has asked me before."

Sam took a few minutes to process all this info. Eventually, she looked up at Danny and he couldn't place the expression that she had. "I can't say I like this because then I would be lying to you. But you're a very forgiving person in nature and don't judge people on the way they appear on the outside. It's what attracted me to you, your ability to see the best in even some of the worst people. So if you trust Vlad, then I won't say anything against him. That being said, I don't completely trust him, but I haven't been spending as much time with him as you have."

Danny was taken aback at her answer since it's not one she would usually give to this situation. "Are you sure it's you Sam because that was a very well thought out answer with almost no hint of personal issues with Vlad. Not that I'm not happy because I want to continue training in case another Pariah Dark happens, but I just want to know where the sudden change in heart came from."

This time, it was Sam's turn to tell Danny a little white lie because the Plant Queen is something she would have a hard time explaining to him. "I just realized that now that we're dating I need to really pay attention to your feelings towards things and actually listen. I may not be the conventional girlfriend who goes along with most of what you want, but that doesn't mean I can't try to listen and understand."

"Thank you so much Sam. This means a lot to me, you trying to understand where I'm coming from. I won't bring him up around you until you get more used to the idea, but I'm done lying to you about him, alright?"

Sam smiled and pulled Danny in for a hug. "Alright."

"Good, you've kissed and made up. Now I don't have to be scared around you two." Tucker said, climbing up the bleachers.

"Tucker you know we wouldn't hurt you, we have more control over – Valerie! Hey!" Danny said stopping himself from saying 'over our powers'.

"Hey Danny, how's everything?" She asked.

"Everything's going great now!" Danny said smiling and looking at Sam. She gave a soft smile in return. "How did the... whatever you guys were doing go?"

"Danny, you don't need to worry, she knows we know who she is. Remember the Ghost King thing? We were in the lab and she saw me and Sam."

"That doesn't explain how you know, Danny. Where were you while they were down there?" Valerie asked.

Danny calmly answered, "I was in the ops centre seeing if there was anything up there that could help." Valerie seemed to take that as a plausible answer and let the subject drop.

"Yea we spent the last forty-five minutes fixing a broken jet in her sled. It still works; it just makes her slower which could be bad when she chases some faster ghosts."

"That stupid ass ghost boy Phantom broke it during our last fight before his new little ghostly girlfriend showed up. I didn't even know ghosts could have girlfriends! How is it that I can't hold a boyfriend and yet ghosts are hooking up left and right?" Valerie complained.

"That's not a bad thing Valerie. But maybe you should look past certain labels and find someone who you may not have thought about before." Danny said. They had their history and Danny was hoping if Valerie found someone, Sam wouldn't be so angry towards her anymore.

"No guy in this school is even worth my time, and if they are they don't see me that way because they have a girlfriend, or that one gay kid who is fiiiiiine."

Danny could see Tucker frown and had sorrow in his eyes from her comment because he knew he fell into the category of 'not worth my time' and stuck just being her friend for the time being. Danny wanted his friend to be happy and from his experience he knew Valerie would be a great match for him.

But before Danny could speak, Sam spoke up instead. "I wouldn't say that most guys aren't worth your time Valerie, I think you need to get to know someone first, because you might change your mind about someone who you never would have originally thought about in that way." Danny and Tucker looked at her in shock and she took notice. "What? Just because I'm a Goth I'm not allowed to give advice about feelings and boys? In case the both of you forgot, I DO have feelings and a boyfriend."

"Yea but you wouldn't if it weren't for-" Tucker started to say but Sam glared at him and a plant wrapped around his ankles to remind him he couldn't say anything in front of Valerie. Valerie looked confused but shrugged it off. She knew this was normal in their group and learned not to ask questions.

* * *

**And there you have it! I already have chapter 5 done and most of chapter 6 so once I finish chapter 6 I'll post chapter 5 so I'm at least a little ahead so there isn't a week or two long wait again. **

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Make-Up Sex

**WARNING: CONTAINS M RATED MATERIAL. LEMON CHAPTER**

**Hey guys it's me! And I'm already updating! **

**It's a short chapter and this is where the real "M" rating of the story comes in.**

**If you don't like lemony goodness and sexy times, don't read this chapter. It's honestly not that important to the plot line overall, it's just a little chapter I added in to satisfy my needs to write a lemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Danny was glad that he and Sam had worked out their issues because Sam had finally finished her monthly gift and they were both ready for some well deserved make-up sex. Sam had agreed to not use the vines if Danny could control his powers but the minute he phased through anything, she was bringing them out.

He remembered the look she gave him and his clone when he had duplicated so quickly a few days earlier so he duplicated himself during foreplay. Sam's eyes widened and she smiled at him because standing before her were two identical versions of her boyfriend. Although they were in Danny Phantom form, she knew that it was easier for him to keep them stable this way and was more than happy. Most boys were against this kind of three-way but she couldn't exactly call it that since one of them was a clone of her boyfriend. How had he known this was her dream since he was able to duplicate himself?

"Have I ever mentioned how fucking amazing it is that you learned to properly do that? Because I am seriously on cloud nine right now, I hope you know that." Sam said.

Both the Danny's smiled at her and the real one replied, "I had a feeling you were gonna like this. You always did strike me as the kind of Goth who was into some very interesting things... It just took me a while to figure out that transferred to the bedroom as well. Or the bathroom, or closet in the school or wherever else you would like to do this."

The clone spoke next following what the original Danny was saying, "Because the great thing about ghost powers is we could do it flying above Floody Waters and no one would be able to see a thing. And because of all my ghost fighting and training, my testosterone levels are always high, so any time you need a quick fix, let me know and I'll leave a clone behind to cover for me."

Sam smiled and pulled the real Danny on top of her. "That's all good and well, but right NOW I need a fix, so if you and your...self would be so kind..."

She didn't have to say anything else before Danny's clone lay down next to her and began to suck on her breasts while real Danny moved down to remove her lacy panties; the ones she always wore when she wanted it BAD. He phased them off when he saw which ones they were and went right to work, pleasuring her as best he could. No one was present in the Fenton Residence and Danny had set up a little alarm if someone was about to come in the door so Sam didn't feel the need to be quiet as Danny worked his magic. This only got Danny more excited so he started to pump two fingers in her while his tongue flicked back and forth, knowing it was the easiest way to get her to finish. Sure enough, it only took a few minutes before she pulled clone Danny's hair and was panting after having finished.

"Oh my god Danny, that was... wow."

"Don't you go thinking you're finished yet. The one downside to the duplication is you now have another person to finish off."

"How is that a downside?" Sam whimpered through her panting.

Danny just smiled and slid on a condom, followed by flipping Sam onto her knees on his bed. He stood behind her on one side of the bed while his clone stood in front of her. Sam smiled and immediately took it in her mouth. Danny couldn't wait any longer and slid quite easily into Sam. She moaned and had to take a breath before working on clone Danny again. For a time all that could be heard throughout the Fenton household was the muffled moaning of Sam, and the grunts of two Danny Phantom's who were controlling their ghost powers with amazing self-control.

Danny stopped and took a few deep breaths before talking. "Sam, I know you are all for this three way thing, but how do you feel about the double penetration thing. Cause if not, we can keep doing this."

Sam giggled. "Oh I'm good with it Danny. It may hurt, but it just turns out kind of like the first time. Hurts for a few seconds then it feels fantastic, so go ahead."

Danny climbed on top of Sam while his clone took the lube to get ready and stood behind the two of them. Danny looked down at Sam's amethyst eyes which were shining with content. "You're so beautiful and amazing." She smiled and turned red from embarrassment. The clone went in first to prevent pain later and Sam cried out in pain for a second as a tear rolled down her cheek. Danny kissed her and smoothed her hair as she got used to the intrusion. After a minute she looked up at her boyfriend who had changed to human and nodded once to tell him she was ready. He nodded back and slowly eased his way in. She bit her lip so as not to cry out again but then both Danny's started to move and she was no longer in the same pain she had been in before. It was still slightly uncomfortable for her, but she soon started to moan in pleasure again.

Hearing that she was no longer in pain, the noises she made were making Danny even harder and he moved faster, pinching Sam's nipples. Sam's moans turned into little yelps which would have been with each thrust but Danny and his clone were moving at different speeds making Sam's brain go numb and shut off and she was left with nothing but pleasure and the uneven noises that were coming from her mouth. It wasn't too long that she felt herself building up to the climax and fell with a simultaneous thrust from the two boys. She let out an almost inaudible scream because it was so high pitched and seeing that Sam was done, Danny moved faster. Just as he was about to finish his clone finished, filling Sam up and making her tighter. With a strangled shout, Danny pulled his clone back into his body and finished with the pleasured feeling of two separate orgasms. His body convulsed on top of Sam with that feeling and he fell on top of her, exhausted from the sudden extra pleasure. He hugged her closely and rolled off of her on to the bed.

They both lay there and tried to control their breathing while Sam kissed Danny's forehead.

"That was..." Danny started to say but couldn't think of the right word to describe the feeling.

"Phenomenal." Sam finished for him.

"That's one way of putting it. Damn, I was always jealous of the fact that girls could have multiple orgasms and now... well I'm still jealous but I don't know how often I could take that much pleasure all at once. I think I almost blacked out it felt so amazing."

"I don't think I've ever had that feeling but you had two orgasms at once, whereas most girls have them in succession. Maybe one day a ghostly thing will happen and you'll turn into a girl and find out."

"Don't mention that, because if you're not careful Desiree might make it happen."

Sam grinned and rolled over to cuddle with the other halfa.

She thought about how she should learn to duplicate faster and return the favour.

* * *

**There is the LEMON! **

**I'm apologize if anything I wrote in the sex scenes seemed off, although I do have experience in the subject of sex overall, I don't have any 3-way experience or anal experience. (Too much information, but it was just to clarify)**

**Next chapter is almost finished and should be up in the next few days since I don't have work until next Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6: Valerie and Sam

**Hey guys!**

***gets shot at with an ecto-blaster***

**I'm sorry! I have had the craziest time in the last few weeks. My boyfriend went back to school and I had work and then I had to drive myself 5 hours up to the new house I'm living in for school. But I'm back and I'm going to try and update more often in between classes and homework and stuff. But here's chapter 6!**

* * *

After their make-up sex the night before, Sam had trouble sitting down but would never hear the end of it from Tucker if he found out why so she gritted her teeth through it and sat down anyway, just careful not to plop herself down too hard anywhere.

"Hey Sam, you okay? You look kinda pooped." Valerie asked.

Sam nodded but mentally cringed at the immature irony, "Yea I'm fine, I just had kind of a long night. I did some exercise on top of my homework and was up late because of it."

"We didn't have that much homework did we?"

Sam tried to think of a class she didn't have with Valerie. "No, but I had some Latin homework and when I said some exercise I meant a lot, so yea I guess you could say I'm pooped." It wasn't a total lie. She did have homework and while her exercise may not have been conventional, she still got a workout.

"I know what you mean, though. Between working, homework and working out, I'm exhausted by the time I hit the sack. The worst part is, I still can't fit into my mother's clothes, which is pretty much all we have left. Don't ask me why my dad kept some of them, I couldn't tell you. Meanwhile you barely work out and here you are looking like a fucking super model."

Sam looked at Valerie as a friend at that moment instead of the girl her boyfriend used to date. Valerie was _pretty_, and the fact the thought she wasn't skinny enough was insane. "Honestly Valerie, don't sweat it because you are gorgeous, which is part of why I can be so hard on you sometimes. And the reason I'm so skinny is because I'm vegan, so I eat way less meat and junk food and carbs than the average person. I love plants and the things that grow on them. So unless you want to basically give up ninety percent of your current diet, you should be good just the way you are."

"You really think I'm pretty? Thanks Sam that means a lot coming from you. I just want you to know again that I don't have feelings for Danny anymore. So you have no need to worry. Since him though, no one has even looked twice at me."

"_Are you kidding me?_" Sam laughed. "I know he might kill me for saying this, but Tucker literally cannot stop talking about you some days. It's all 'Valerie this,' or 'did you see what she was wearing today? She looked amazing in it!' And that's just some of the things. So don't sell yourself short, there are always guys looking at you, you just need to look past their geeky, beret wearing exterior."

"Tucker hits on any girl with a pulse," Valerie countered.

"When was the last time he hit on a girl besides you?" Sam asked.

Valerie looked like she was about to say something then stopped herself because she honestly couldn't think of any time in the last month that Tucker had even looked twice at a girl around the school. "You really think he likes me?" she frowned.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I may not be his best guy friend like Danny but he does tell me a lot. And even if he doesn't come right out and say it, he's had a crush on you since before Danny liked you. He's just in denial because of the whole 'don't date a bros ex' thing, even if Danny has told him a million times that it's alright. And even if you don't see him like that, at least you have the reassurance that SOMEONE likes you. But for some reason, I'm getting the vibes that it's not just Tucker that you have an issue with. And to tell you a secret, I think him and Jazz have shared some interesting looks, whether they do it on purpose or not."

"I just don't know Sam. I still find guys super hot, but at the same time sometimes I don't even want to be involved with any of them romantically. Something just feels off."

"Well when you figure out whatever you're going through, I'm here to listen."

Valerie smiled and the boys walked up to them just as the bell was ringing for class. Lancer started to talk about the new book they were going to be reading as a last assignment before the end of the year. Even though it was the end of April, Lancer knew they could read a short novel by the end of May.

Later that afternoon Danny and Sam sat in her basement watching the newest Dead Teacher movie, cuddling unless they heard Sam's parents coming down, when they sat up and gave the one pillow width of space between them.

During one of the more tame scenes, Sam looked over at Danny asking, "Will you train me?"

Danny paused the movie while a Student was running through the halls. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Will. You. Train. Me. Like help me with ghost powers?" She tried again.

Danny blinked and replied, "Yea, of course. Whenever we have some free time and you want to, I'd be happy to help. Why the sudden interest in me seriously helping you?"

"Because I want to be stronger, closer to the level you're at now. I remember what it was like watching you at the beginning against strong ghosts and I want to be prepared to face whatever comes at me, I don't want to lose, and get hurt. Seeing you get hurt kills me inside sometimes. Thankfully it's less often nowadays."

"That's a totally valid reason. I know how much it always hurt me to see you injured even before you had your powers. It was generally worse then; I hated seeing you get hurt because of me."

Sam nodded and smiled, turning the movie back on happy to know that Danny was willing to train her like that fruit loop trained him. That part made her cringe every time she thought about it, even when she talked to both the Halfa's about it. Danny was also thinking about training during the movie and was reminded that he hadn't talked to Vlad since the whole incident with Sam. Which had been a week ago, and he had not heard one word from the older man via text or phone call or even a surprise pop-in to his room like he frequently did when his parents weren't home. Not wanting to be rude or to irritate Sam, he excused himself and went to the washroom to call Vlad.

The phone rang several times before it went to voicemail. "_You have reached the personal phone number of Vlad Masters. Please state your business and leave your phone number and I may or may not get back to you."_ Vlad's voicemail said in Danny's ear. Danny froze looking at his phone. Vlad may be a busy person, but after him and Danny worked out their differences, the man never, NEVER, missed a call from the teenager. While he didn't understand why that was, the fact that this time he had let it go to voicemail either meant he was in trouble (unlikely), he forgot his phone somewhere (also unlikely) or he was ignoring Danny; the only possible answer to Danny's confusion.

Danny calmed himself down telling himself that Vlad is probably just really busy and doesn't want to lose focus or he's fighting some stupid ghost that thinks they can beat him. Once he was calm he went back to sit with Sam, who was oblivious for the first time ever towards this problem. He knew she hated Vlad so he didn't bother bringing it up and decided to just go visit him the next day.

"I think Valerie might be a lesbian." Sam said all of a sudden.

Danny was taken aback by the sudden outburst, especially since it was questioning Val's sexuality. "What makes you think that?"

"We had a talk earlier today where I told her Tucker liked her because she was having doubts about herself. She told me that she doesn't feel romantically towards anybody lately and I'm pretty sure my gaydar is going off."

"That's impossible Sam, Valerie has had boyfriends and seemed really happy with them."

"Keyword here is SEEMED. None of them ended well. I know she wanted to stop dating you because of the ghost fighting, but I don't think that was the only reason. Besides, I think someone else likes Tucker." She was talking about Jazz, but she wasn't going to tell him that since it was his sister after all. Where she even thought about liking him was beyond Sam.

"Who?"

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself Clueless One." She said with a wink.

"I'm never going to live down that nickname am I?"

"Not until you stop being clueless. If it wasn't for Undergrowth, I'm pretty sure that we would still be stealing glances and looking forward to those Fake-Out Make-Outs. So in a way, I'm glad the whole thing happened, even if some things happened a little quicker than I would have liked."

Danny smiled embarrassingly at the memories of their first time. How rushed it was and how it wasn't either of their ideas. He would have loved to ease into it and make it as nice as possible for her, but he wouldn't change the way things were now. "That's true. Maybe one day I'll grow out of this cluelessness. Jazz always tells me how clueless I am as well, but its more in relation to school work. And you, she's always told me I was clueless about you."

"Well now you aren't and we're happy."

"I'm happy with you but I wish I Vlad would call me back. He just dropped off the face of the planet. I'm going to go visit him."

Sam hesitated but told him the truth anyway. "That's probably a good idea since I told him to stay away from you when I was angry. It's my fault."

"It's alright Sam; I'll just go explain to him what happened and how you're kind of alright with this now." Danny sighed then changed into Danny Phantom. "I'll see you soon."

"Can I come with you? I'd like to apologize to him for being such a bitch about it."

"I guess so; it might be better that way."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I won't make any promises about chapter 7 but I have some of it written already.**


End file.
